Markers
Markers are various map features that work to accomplish various tasks (mainly gameplay mechanics) and other sorts of game features. SpawnPlayer * Function: Spawn point for players * Properties: -- This is the basic component of most Maps. Player will spawn at the center of the world if there is no SpawnPlayer markers at all. Players will randomly spawn in certain SpawnPlayer markers. It is important to put this markers at least 8 or more. SpawnWeapon * Function: Spawn point for all Weapons and Powerups * Properties: Various number values all with each Weapon and a random value This is another basic component which enables the user to grab a weapon or powerup and use it in combat. If excluded the only way to incorporate weapons without a marker would be to have a server host use Server Commands to give them. You can tweak spawns to spawn a certain weapon or powerup in the properties. SpawnUnknown * Function: Spawns a random object with the 16 x 16 dimensions * Properties: Various number values all with objects of 16 x 16 dimensions This marker allows you to assign the probability of an object to randomly spawn at the start of the match. Instead of having to manually place varieties of objects you could easily just insert the marker and edit its properties to spawn desired objects. It includes Barrels such as Explosive Barrels. SpawnTarget * Function: Spawn an object in accordance with the type of spawning * Properties: Target Object, Time (in Milliseconds), Spawn Type (Delayed or Interval) This marker allows you to spawn a specific object with its type of spawning. If the Spawn Type is Delayed, it will spawn a new selected object after the selected object is destroyed. Unlike Interval, it will spawn the selected object in the specified time and do it again. AfterCollisionTile * Function: Change the properties of collision on the selected objects. * Properties: Target Objects, Disable Collision Between Objects (True or False), Disable categoryBits, Disable maskBits, Disable aboveBits, Disable Projectile Hit (True or False), Disable Player Melee (True or False) This marker have a function to change the properties of collision on the selected objects. This markers can make Objects have no collision with Tiles and else. Objects's collision properties will be reset if this marker destroyed and multiple AfterCollisionTile having the same target not recommended. ConvertTileType * Function: Change the type of multiple object in Dynamic or Static * Properties: Target Objects, Object Type (Dynamic or Static) This marker can change the type of multiple object into Dynamic or Static. Dynamic will be affected by physics. And Static that makes the selected objects won't move. DestroyTarget * Function: Destroy selected objects (if the trigger destroyed) * Properties: Trigger Objects, Target Objects, Trigger Destroy Count, Delay (in Milliseconds) This marker makes several selected objects will be destroyed together. If Trigger Objects existed, targeted objects will be destroyed after the Trigger Objects has been destroyed until reach the Trigger Destroy Count. EditorText * Function: Create texts that only visible in Map Editor * Properties: Text This marker will create texts that only visible in Map Editor and not visible when playing in the map that have this marker. SoundArea * Function: Play the sound in selected area * Properties: Ambient Sound, Volume Intensity (0-100), Fade In Distance, Fade In Time, Target Object This marker will play the selected sound in selected area with volume that has been set up. Category:Commands